


Lickety Split

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [27]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Fictober, Gags, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Louie Duck is My Spirit Animal, Satire, Season/Series 01, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: “Vanilla and chocolate are too mainstream for me,” complained Dewey. “I liked strawberry before it was cool.”How hard can it be to share a simple banana split? Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby are about to find out!This ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 27, 2018: Split it up





	Lickety Split

Three round white heads popped up in front of the counter of Duckburg’s oldest and most reputable ice cream parlour. “One neopolitan banana split, please,” chirped the young duck wearing a red polo shirt and matching baseball cap.

The proprietor nodded, and set to work assembling the creamy confection. The adolescent duck in the green hoodie sighed audibly and leaned against the counter. “I’m bored.”

The third customer, attired all in blue, rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. “What’s new?”

Louie examined his wing feathers, breathing gently on them to make them shine. If he was going to be the world’s richest duck one day, he better start looking the part. “I’m usually tired, not bored,” he corrected, “but there’s nothing to do here while we wait, and Huey won’t let me nap in public anymore.”

“The fact that I actually had to tell you that worries me,” Huey retorted, squinting at Louie with suspicion. Louie merely shrugged and pulled his hood up over his head.

The duck behind the counter placed the huge dish of ice cream in front of the three brothers. “That’ll be fifteen dollars,” he droned.

“Fifteen dollars!” cried Louie indignantly. “That’s highway robbery!”

“Calm down and cough up your third of the money,” instructed Huey with a tone far more serene than he currently felt.

Just then, the bell over the door rang, and a girl in a purple blouse and skirt walked in. “Hey guys!” she called in that hyper voice that the brothers had learned to both love and loathe over the past year.

“‘Sup Webby?” asked Dewey, giving his bestie a high-five.

“Not much,” she admitted. Her eyes grew impossibly large as she surveyed the banana split. “Ooh, whatcha got there?”

“A neopolitan banana split,” explained Louie pragmatically. “And, no, you may not have any.”

“Awww,” whined Webby, sticking out her bottom bill in a noticeable pout.

“There are three scoops of ice cream,” Louie pointed out helpfully. “One chocolate, one vanilla, and one strawberry.”

“Yeah?” Webby said, blinking as her brain tried to process what her friend was saying.

“There are three of us,” Huey continued, pointing to his brothers. “We each get a scoop. I get the vanilla, Louie gets the chocolate, and Dewey gets the strawberry. It’s how we’ve always done it.”

“Yes, but there are also two halves of banana,” Webby pointed out. “Maybe someone could get banana instead of ice cream?”

The three boys looked at her as if she’d just sprouted a second head, which, admittedly wouldn’t have been the strangest thing that ever happened to them. “Who would want banana instead of ice cream?” Dewey asked in dismay.

“I’ll take the banana,” Webby volunteered helpfully.

“But then it wouldn’t be a banana split,” exclaimed Huey with a look of panic on his face.

“Okaaay…” Webby scratched her chin with a wingtip. “We could split the bananas in half and take turns eating the ice cream.”

“But I only like vanilla,” Huey countered.

“And vanilla and chocolate are too mainstream for me,” complained Dewey. “I liked strawberry before it was cool.”

“Chocolate is obviously the best flavor,” Louie added.

Webby pulled at her hair feathers in frustration. “Isn’t there any way we could share this? Come on, we’re friends aren’t we?” She batted her eyelashes at them pleadingly.

Dewey held out as long as he could, but he couldn’t ignore his partner-in-crime’s antics for long. “Alright,” he acquiesced. “You can have half of my scoop.”

“Yay!” she screamed, jumping up and down. From the way she was acting, you would think she’d just uncovered a fabulous lost treasure. Which, of course, she had done on several occasions.

“Ahem!” interrupted the man at the counter. “Fifteen dollars, please.”

Louie turned out his pockets. “Of all the rotten luck,” he said with an ironic snap of his fingers. “I left my money at home. Could you spot me a fiver, Hue?”

Huey’s eyes were daggers of disapproval. “What a shock,” he muttered, pulling a crumpled ten from his wallet.

The bell over the door jingled once again. “Fancy meeting you here,” drawled a familiar voice.

“My ice cream!” snarled Louie protectively.

“Hi, Lena!” called Webby excitedly. “Look what I have!” She waved a spoonful of ice cream in front of her friends face.

“Here we go again…” Dewey moaned, planting his face on the counter.


End file.
